


【露普】凛冬的季节

by nanxun



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanxun/pseuds/nanxun
Summary: 这是一个思考了很久才决定动不动笔的水仙。俩人互相喜欢又不肯承认，结果只能互相伤害又不能得其所爱。





	【露普】凛冬的季节

**Author's Note:**

> 基尔伯特在战争中被俘，他知道在前面迎接他的是无缘的爱人。  
> 抹布角色pwp警告，有强奸/粗口/暴力。

【露普】凛冬的季节

一位士兵在撤退时发现了个还没死绝的人。多日的围困让每个人都灰头土脸的看不清原本的面貌，等把这人拖到营地的时候才有同伴认出来这是敌方的军官。  
不止是军官，等他睁开眼睛的时候，没有比他更好分辨的国家化身了。  
基尔伯特以为自己会在雪国葬送生命，然后消失在这个世界上。当他睁开眼睛都时候不得不接受比死亡还难忍的事实——他被苏军抓走了。  
也许有人认出了他，所以他的左手腕被铁链栓在一辆运输卡车的栏杆上。被吊起一只胳膊对伤员及其不友好，基尔伯特觉得自己的喉咙又疼又痒，想咳嗽又怕惊动附近的士兵。  
头晕，闷闷的几乎无法思考。或许现在最好是睡上一觉，否则基尔伯特认为自己会被锁死在这里。  
但是不远处传来的哭喊声却折饶他安心养神。稍微直起背部往右边侧身，只瞥了一眼就让他立马闭紧双眼把头向反方向移去。  
我的老天，这些人太变态了。  
那个小伙子嘴里骂骂咧咧的说着德语，应该也是和基尔伯特一样被俘的。他比他们更倒霉一点，几个喝醉的士兵趁着醉意和战胜的兴奋劲就地正在侵犯他。  
惨了，景象在基尔伯特脑子里挥之不去。虽然语言不通但是听得出来是在骂他的士兵狠狠的给那个可怜的小伙子一巴掌让他只剩呜咽的劲了，断断续续的惨叫声传到耳里让人浮起一身鸡皮疙瘩。高大的士兵把正在受侵犯的男孩压的严严实实的，只能看见一截染上污泥和没有处理的割伤的小腿在士兵的臂弯里发抖。  
是不是很快就轮到他了?  
这个想法让基尔伯特后背一凉。  
但是他不知道的是，在高层军官内部已经给他做好了裁判。  
天刚泛起鱼肚白就有人把他押送到一辆车上，经过昨天受了一夜折磨的男孩旁边时基尔伯特忍不住快速看了一眼。这一眼让他心里开始发毛。  
以他现在的身体状况别说孤注一掷的逃出去，光是活下来就成问题 。  
车子往未知处开去 ，但是基尔伯特心里已经有了份答案，所以在被扔到一间密不透风的屋子里时，见到“老朋友”伊万也不觉得惊讶。  
“抓到了只兔子。”站在面前的人一身厚重的军服，无论什么时候看他的笑容基尔伯特都觉得虚伪极了。  
基尔伯特选择装聋作哑。  
他想从自己这套出什么情报?  
这是其次。基尔伯特背倚在冰冷潮湿的墙面上，支起一条腿把胳膊肘抵在膝盖上做出一副“我奉陪到底的模样。”  
“很久以前你来这里找我，你说我是欧洲救世主，让我去摆平法兰西那个家伙。”布拉金斯基蹲下来与基尔伯特对视。  
“你真的很善变，我怎么也捉摸不透你的心思。”伊万戳了戳他的心口告诉他。“现在你属于我了，我不想放开你。”

“滚…唔。”  
被利剑刺穿胸膛也不过如此。  
胸膛仿佛被血堵住，双手被皮带束在背后拉扯着他的皮肉。基尔伯特的头发浸在从墙角渗进来的水中，双腿被禁锢在臂弯，内壁因为刺痛所以一阵阵的收缩。  
“干你的，滚。”  
这句话从基尔伯特牙缝里挤出来。  
伊万用力扣住基尔伯特的肩膀，让他们二人紧密结合的位置受到压迫，变了调的惨叫声让他更加兴奋。  
虐待似的，解开皮带让身下抽噎的人跪趴着面对着墙，欣赏想要逃脱拘禁但是无劳的让指甲嵌进水泥墙里的模样。他分心了，提着身下人的头发迫使他站起来，然后在他哆哆嗦嗦倒下去之前再次刺穿他。

苏维/埃的的化身低下头亲吻曾经铁蹄踏破欧洲的条顿骑士的额头，爱人终究与他无缘。


End file.
